full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Casca Griffith
Casca Griffith was once a Knight of King Arthur's Court: its only female member. During the raid by Morgana le Fay, Sir Peter (a lookalike of Peter), used a spell from Merlin that put her in a form of stasis and slumber, hiding her deep in the Camelot catacombs. Millennia later, she is awakened in Everett by a series of events, and meets/joins the Talbot Pack as the Heavy Swordsman, and in possession of the Vanity Arsenal: one of the most powerful of the Immortal Fangs. Characteristics *'Name': Casca Griffith *'Codename': Arsenal *'Age': 16 (1,216 chronologically) *'Hair': Golden Yellow (in both forms) *'Eyes': Reddish Brown (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Swordsmanship, cheesecakes and strawberries, living a normal life (even if she was turned), Peter (true love) *'Dislikes': Being called a heretic/witch, wearing dresses (gets embarrassed), being embarrassed, hated being born a woman (formerly), not being taken seriously *'Family': Deceased Appearance Human Casca is a beautiful, short-heighted, slender sixteen year old woman with pale clear skin, brown eyes and short Golden Yellow hair. She normally wears baggy clothing hiding her gender armor and appears boyish at first glimpse. Later on, after her change, she still wears pants, but has tight shirts, but no bra, and wears an orange jacket. She also has allowed her hair to grow out to be shoulder-length. Armor Lycan Pack Attire Background A Girl Wolf in King Arthur's Court A young lowborn girl, Casca considered hardships such as starvation and abduction to be a normal fact of life. But at age ten, Casca suddenly found herself fighting back against a gang calling themselves El Muerte to avoid being raped when Sir Peter came to her aid. However, Sir Peter was outmatched by the swordsman, but Casca grabbed the sword that she used to personally kill the noble. From that moment on, Casca joined the Round Table of King Arthur to become stronger despite still haunted by her past. However, Casca had been fatally wounded on the battlefield on her first campaign at the age of sixteen during the Saxon Invaders. Sir Peter, not wanting a good friend to die as this, revealed that he was a werewolf. In fact, he was the only werewolf to serve under King Arthur. With this revealed, he bit Casca, turning her and saving her life in the process against the Saxon forces. Naturally, when she recovered and had been told everything by Sir Peter, she wasn’t thrilled with the prospect of being a giant furred creature that could rip open anyone. However, upon her first full moon, with the help of Sir Peter, she realized that she hadn’t turned into a monster… well, physically she didn’t look human, but mentally and emotionally, she was still the same. She grew amazed by her new life, as well as Sir Peter himself. Over time, the two served King Arthur protecting Camelot. Along the way, she gained the Armored Mecha Immortal Fang, Vanity Arsenal. But later on, she grew fond of Peter’s honor, kindness, and bravery… and later, fell in love. But she was too proud, and shy, to ever tell him how she felt. Unfortunately, she never got the chance, as Morgana le Fay and her son, Mordred, began to attack Camelot. Their forces smashing through, Morgana was winning, even with Arthur wielding Excalibur. She was willing to give her life for the kingdom that was her home… but Sir Peter wouldn’t have it, as he grabbed her, retreating into the catacombs into an unfinished chamber. She fought as best she could, crying out that she wanted to help, even if she died in the process. However, Sir Peter kisses her deeply, stopping her in her tracks, as well as weakening her, as he confessed that he didn’t want her to die. He then told her that the kiss implemented a stasis spell that put her to sleep and preserved her, just as the rubble above crushed him, and sealed her inside the tomb, sealed inside her Fang: Vanity Arsenal, forever sleeping and away from the outside world, and what became of her world. Welcome to the World of Tomorrow-Today Nearly 1200 years had passed since that day, as archeologists discovered the site to where Camelot once stood. During the dig, they found the chamber, as well as the Vanity Arsenal, taking it back to Everett by coincidence. However, word of the Vanity Arsenal went to the Red Lotus, and a fully recovered Red Talon along with a handful of her men, go after it. They ransack the ship and prepare to take it, only to find that the Talbot Pack had heard of it as well, and go in to stop them. Peter and Talon made it to the Vanity Arsenal, which was in the form of a great metallic dragon. Peter and the dragon were ejected out of the plane during the fight, as Peter rushed on to make a controlled crash. Luckily, the dragon armored creature managed to crash into the forest. As Peter managed to get off and try to figure out a way to get it out, the armor hisses back to life, while inside, Casca stirred awake, almost screaming out to let her out to fight. Finally, the chestplate area opened up, revealing and releasing a very awake, and very naked Casca, falling right atop on Peter. Once she came two, she looked at him, a very stunned Peter, and gushed out, grabbing him in an embrace, crying as she was happy to see her Sir Peter again, leaving a much confused Peter on what was going on. Realization of a New Life Once back at Talbot Hall, after much confusion as well as much shock to her, Casca realized she had been asleep for well over 1200 years… as well as the fate of Camelot and all its inhabitance. She angrily didn’t believe it, as she tried to punch Peter, realizing he was a fake Sir Peter, but Sir John stopped her and knocked her out. Waking up yet again in one of the guest rooms, Casca was almost about to run, when Peter entered the room with soup for dinner. She stopped as she saw his silhouette, almost envisioning Sir Peter in his pace, realizing that the boy might share some kind of ancestry… or Sir Peter being reborn for so long. Peter put the soup back down, as he rushed over to her, asking if she was alright from before. She then started crying, burying her face in his chest, weeping and crying that she didn’t know what to do now. Peter sympathized with her, since she was a stranger in a strange world, with no ties from her past, with only the Vanity Arsenal as her only thing left. But Peter comforted her, sitting on the bed and told her she wasn’t alone, as she had him, his family and his friends; they would be there for her to help her. After the night, Casca seemed to recover quickly, Casca gained new respect for Peter as he was the second person to lay their life on the line for her and offers to become his servant, becoming a resident at Talbot Hall, as well as become the member of the Talbot Pack as well. And, as a slight effect, she fell in love with Peter as well, seeing more of Sir Peter in him than he or she realized. Personality Before meeting with Peter, Casca is a stoic and hardened woman who was immensely loyal to King Arthur and one of his knights, Sir Peter. Such was her dedication that it was no secret that she would willingly give her own life for him. But Casca's cold demeanor masked her own inner personal demons as a result of her traumatic childhood and the challenges she faced because of her womanhood. Casca was very guarded (with good reason) and was shy and embarrassed easily whether it be wearing a dress (though Peter thought she looked beautiful) or having her period during a battle, even if it caused her to faint and have a heated argument with Peter later. She's also level-headed when it comes to battle. Casca hated the fact she born a woman not only because of the numerous sexual assaults, but that caused her enemies to underestimate her. Whenever someone makes a pass or tries to sexually assault her, she loses her cool and goes ballistic in a massive anger fit. She's completely new to the Modern times of the world; a stranger in a strange new world. Because of that, she's a little inept when it comes to electronics and mechanical devices. When she and Peter first met and was later on part of his life, she became overprotective of him when she learned of his past physical limitations. She seems to have strong willpower, as seen when the full moon appears. As opposed to the other girls in love with Peter, Casca seemed to be able to resist its effects, but only for a brief moment; after she succumbs to the moon's effects, she started behaving in a more seductive way towards Peter, also injuring Peter after losing her conscious control over her immense strength. After kissing Peter, she becomes more bold in her relationship with him, as she becomes slightly less concerned of "falling" in order to show her love for him. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf' *'Metal Telekinesis': She doesn't really use it on all kinds of things. She mainly uses it to levitate and launch her swords. But she mostly uses it on her prosthetic limbs to shift from human to Lycan. All the more hand to form the claws and feet in solid metal shapes at times. Skills *'Swordsmanship': Casca is a highly skilled swordswoman. She wields a short broadsword which she can use to kill multiple attackers with relative ease. *'Marksmanship' *'Parkour': Using her agility and Speed, she's on any Parkour level, able to traverse any terrain that's not solid ground. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Despite favoring the use of her various weapons, Casca has proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. *'Multilingual Linguistics' Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Cybernetic Prosthetics' *'Vanity Arsenal' Relationships Casca's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Michelle Rojas Trivia *Casca's theme song is Christina Perri's A Thousand Years *Casca was based on Casca from the anime/manga, Berserk. But also of Bunnie Rabbot from the Sonic comics. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolf Hunters Category:Heroes Category:Talbot Pack Category:Werewolves